Leap of Faith
by WarrinPeace
Summary: This is my first TMNT story. It's Leocentric, and probably not that good. I was trying to get a feel for them...


Disclaimer: I wish I owned em. But I don't. I'm merely a poor student who has about five dollars to her name. I'm just writing this for fun.

Author Notes: Ok, so this is my first TMNT story, and I hope it works. I love TMNT and have been watching it for what seems like forever (I was watching the 80's cartoons too) I like the new ones, and am looking forward to the CGI movie in 2007, though I will miss the costumes. I could use a beta reader though, if anyone's intrested. So sorry in advance for any errors. Also, it's suppose to be a bit disjointed, it's suppose to be from Leo's POV. It's not very good, and for that I'm sorry...it's my first one though, and I'm trying to get a feel for it...again, sorry.

Leap of Faith.

Mike said it once, just in passing, that all forgivness and courage really took, was a leap of faith. I smiled at him, and nodded saying that he was right, knowing for no other reason, as his big brother, he wanted my approval. I'm thinking of that, as I'm chained to the floor. Thinking of how this happened, I bet that Raphael would probably laugh. To see me shackled to the floor, caked in my own blood. He'd laugh at the fact that his fearless leader got himself in this hell hole. Master Splinter would be disapointed I let my gaurd down, that would be worse that Raph laughing.

If I could, I'd go back in time and change this. I wouldn't let Raph, Don, and Mike gang up on me. I wouldn't push them so hard. I wouldn't let myself get caught. But considering I can't go back in time, I'm just going to have to suck it up and take it. At least until someone comes to look for me. If they do at all. I'm so tired, however long ago I gave up trying to sleep, I'm to exhausted to. Even if I could move to lay down, I don't know how far I would get. I haven't been able to move since I've been here. I try and pull a grimace, and feel my battered face streach painfully.

I've been here for at least two sunrises. I wonder if their even looking for me. Donatello and Michelangelo are probably worried. Raph is probably just annoyed. I sigh and try and find a more comfortable position. The chains binding my arms won't allow me to go anywhere other than rest on my knees, which I've been doing for far to long. Uselessly I pull at the shackles. It does nothing but remind me how raw my wrists are. Blood trickles down my hand, splaying out across my fingers.

My captor steps into the room, and I grit my teeth, trying to prepare for another onslaught of pyschical pain. This was becoming the norm. I was not disappointed, as a hand came down heavily across my jaw, I felt it break. My teeth clattered together and sank into my tongue. I felt blood fill my mouth and spat it out on the floor at Hun's feet. I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. Unsurprisingly, he did not speak to me. After a few moments of random attacks, he simply turned and left.

A loud crash brought me out of the slight sleep I had fallen into. Another one closer made me strain a little to see if I could catch a glimpse of what was making so much noise. I hear a blessedly familiar voice, and for a moment think I must be hallucinating.

"LEO!" No doubt that was Raph, I wasn't hearing things.

"Raph..." My voice is barely a croak. I clear it roughly, and try and work around my broken jaw. I pull hard against my bindings, and feel my eyes swim with pain. I pull, and let out a horse scream of pain. I can't see as my vision starts to darken. I feel warm arms wrap around my cold body.

"It's ok now Leo, we're here." Donnie's voice brings me back to the present. The darkness begins to receed and Donnie's slightly blurred form is there. His shouting makes me cringe, but it's better than being alone. To make sure I'm not going crazy, I reach up as far as I can, and touch his arm.

"Donnie?" I question quietly, and his grip tightens.

"God Leo, I'm so sorry!" He moans, and for a moment, I can't figure out why.

"Your here..." I get out. I feel him nod, and suddenly Mikey's in the room too.

"Mikey, I need you to gaurd us, I gotta see if I can work Leo out of these chains." I'm lost in a sea of agony as Donnie tries to extract me from the blasted cuffs. There's a suddenly snap, and my left wrist falls free of the shackle. Donnie holds it for a moment, before giving me a weak smile. "One more Leo..." Clenching my eyes shut, I endure as much as I can before crying out at a particularly rough spot. Donnie stills for a moment, muttering nonsensical words of comfort before resuming his work. Blood rushed around my head and all I could hear was a that. After what felt like an eternity, my right wrist is released, and Donnie is trying to drag me upright. Finally gaining my feet, I allow Donnie and Mike to guide me out to the hall.

"Damn." I hear Raph hiss as he appears in front of us. I pull loose of Don's grip and stumble along on my own. With relative ease. Wondering where exactly Hun and his goons where, I nearly walked off the edge of a small cliff. Raph's steady grip on my shoulder keeps me in place.

"Sorry Leo, but the only way down is a small jump. Do you think you can make it?" Mike asks in concern. I nod weakly.

"Yeah, just...you guys go first ok?" I plead. After a few moments, my brothers nod. Raph goes first, and helps Mike, and then Don.

"Come on Leo, it's just a little jump." Don coaxs. I look back briefly, at the hell I'd been living in, before looking back at my brothers who were silently pleading with me. I took one jump, and my legs gave out when I landed. Raph's arms shot out and caught me before I could crumple. I look up at him thankfully, and a smirk twitches across his lips.

"You call that a jump?" He teases lightly. A smile pulls at my face.

"Nah, that was.." I glance quickly at Mikey with a smile. "That was a leap of faith."


End file.
